


The Caring Concern of a Lover

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Janus is very dramatic, Loceit - Freeform, Logan is an evil scientist, M/M, TW: cursing, TW: injuries, they're married, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Super Villain duo Janus and Logan are married, and together, they are a force to be reckoned with. But one of Janus' great plans goes terribly wrong, causing Logan to go into a slight panic.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 77





	The Caring Concern of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if I need to add a tw to the tags! I sincerely hope I didn't miss any but I wouldn't put it past me...

“The world is such a cruel place, isn’t it darling?” Logan looked up at his husband, who was dramatically leaning against the doorframe of Logan’s lab. 

“You’re not wrong,” he said, going back to his work. He didn’t look up as he heard the tap tap tapping of his husband’s boots against the cold concrete floor of the lab. He didn’t look up as he felt his husband’s arms snake around his torso, holding him close.

“What do you want, Janus?” He asked, finally giving his husband the attention that he desired. 

“Your help. I have a new plan that’s sure to sweep the country off of their feet.” 

“We aren’t romancing the country Janus.” 

“No, I guess we aren’t. But I am romancing you,” Janus turned Logan’s chair around so that they were facing each other, thankfully it was a swivel chair. Logan took a moment to admire the man he married, admire the dirty blond curls that framed his face softly, admire the hazel eyes that studied him affectionately, admired the scars that littered Janus’ face. 

“You’re staring doll,” Janus said, smirking. Logan pulled him close.

“I’m allowed to stare, I’m your husband.” Janus hummed.

“Yes, I suppose you are.” 

Logan cleared his throat. As much as he loved to flirt with the love of his life, Janus had come here to discuss something.

“What is this new plan you’ve come up with?” He asked. 

Janus smiled, placing himself in Logan’s lap before he started to speak. “As you know, the mayor,” Janus snarled when he said the word mayor. “The mayor has arranged to hire a certain superhero to protect the city from us. Us, darling. Apparently the two of us cause more fear than we realized.” 

“Stay on track Jan,” Logan reminded his husband. Janus had a small habit of going on little rabbit trails when he spoke. 

“Yes, yes. Anyways, he’s hired the superheroes. I think, before the heroes get a chance to cause any real damage to our livelihood, we should throw a sort of party. Dramatic, lots of flashing lights if you get what I’m saying.” 

“Where will this ‘party’ of yours take place and how would you like me to help?” Logan asked. Janus smiled. 

“My grand party will happen right outside of town hall, to make a statement, you understand. And as for how you can help, preparing some of you special cocktails would do wonders.” 

Logan smiled. The “cocktails” that Janus was talking about were Logan’s pride and joy, his poisons. Logan could create in his lab practically any and every poison known to man, and he could make them in practically any form the specific poisons could be in. Janus wanted a gas, Logan could whip it up in no time. If Janus wanted to slip a bit of poison in someone’s drink, Logan would come to him with a vial a few hours later, the poison all ready to do its job. Yes, poisons were Logan’s speciality.

That being said, Logan could make a lot of different weapons in his lab. He had made freeze rays, though those often needed to have pieces replaced because the metal couldn’t stand the freezing temperatures. He’s created a synthetic life form, though Janus had insisted that those be used for a later date. 

“So, just the cocktail then? How would you like it prepared?” 

“No,” Janus mused, running his fingers through Logan’s soft black hair. “Not just the cocktails, I want this to be a party they’ll remember centuries into the future. What about those serving staff you hired for me? Are they still an option?” 

Logan smiled, it looked like his synthetic life forms would finally get their day in the sun. 

“Just say the word darling, and I'll have them ready by the end of the day.” Janus smiled. 

“That’s what I want.” 

“Consider it done.” 

Janus stared at his husband for a moment, drinking in every little detail with his eyes. Logan’s hair had been messed up from Janus’ playing with it. His glasses were pushed all the way up on his nose so that they wouldn’t fall off. The glass lenses stood between Janus and Logan’s beautiful grey eyes. Logan’s lab coat hung over his button down shirt and tie. 

“You’re staring,” Logan said. Janus smirked.

“Well if you’re allowed to stare at me, I think it’s more than fair that I stare back.” 

Suddenly, Janus had hold of Logan’s tie, pulling him in until the gap between them was closed. Their mouths met haphazardly, the kiss messy and full of passion. Logan’s arms were wrapped around Janus touching every inch of him. Janus was still holding Logan’s tie with one hand, the other had found its way back into Logan’s hair, tugging gently. The two sat there, not getting their work done, for a long time. When they finally broke apart, they worked with a vigor that many people would never have. Every once and awhile, while Logan was working on the finishing touches for the ‘cocktail’, Janus would walk over and plant a small kiss on his lips before going to continue his planning. Together, the two would be unstoppable.

* * *

The ‘party’ did not go as planned, to say the least. The superheroes were a bit more prepared than even Janus had expected, and the whole thing had fallen apart. Logan had to carry Janus back to their home, which served as their base as well. He could only hope that they weren’t followed.

Carrying Janus down to his lab, he laid him out on a table, knocking things to the floor.

“Damn it Janus, why did you have to go and personally challenge a fucking superhero?” Logan muttered, running to his shelves to grab medical supplies. 

On the table, Janus coughed. He had been slashed at with a sword, a fucking sword. What type of superhero even carries around a sword these days? 

“I guess I wanted to impress you, “Janus said, trying to sit up. Logan immediately pushed him back down.

“You stay still or you’ll make it worse, and I can’t deal with worse right now. You would have impressed me if you had taken care of yourself and hadn’t almost gotten yourself killed!” Logan tore open Janus’ shirt, studying the wound. It was nasty but Logan was sure that he could deal with it. 

“I’ve caused you distress, my love. I’m sorry.” From the table, Janus could see that Logan was holding back a flurry of tears. He wanted to reach up and wipe those tears away, but Logan held him down. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, are lucky that you escaped with your life.” Logan gave his husband some painkillers, before focusing on the actual wound. 

“You’ll need stitches. Goddamn it Janus, this looks painful.” 

If Janus could take it all back, he would. Everything he had done that day, no, that week. He wouldn’t even have planned that ‘party’ if he had known that Logan would be so distraught over the results. He hated that he had caused his love distress and emotional pain. At least Logan was physically okay, he told himself. 

“Do you want to be asleep for this next part?” Logan asked, preparing the wound. “It’s not going to be fun.” 

“No, I want to stay awake, you don’t deserve to have to deal with this alone.” Janus’ words were slurring together, the blood loss was getting to him. 

Logan’s brow furrowed. “I don’t want you to be in pain.” 

“I can’t be in pain, you gave me that numbing stuff. Right now, I feel fine, almost like I’m sleeping on a bed of clouds.” 

“That’s one good thing at least,” Logan said under his breath. Janus pretended not to hear. Not that he would have commented, he found it hard to focus at the moment. 

“Let me know if it hurts and I’ll do everything I can to stop the pain,” Logan said. Janus didn’t feel a thing, he felt himself drifting off into a sleep-like state. The last thing he saw before he was dragged into his bed of clouds was his husband’s face, full of concern and concentration.

* * *

Janus woke up, all too aware of pain in his side. He felt a warmth on the other side of his body and knew exactly what it was. It was his husband, curled up into him. Logan was sleeping, his glasses had been taken off and he lay next to Janus on the table. Janus wondered how long the two of them had been there.

He looked down at the wound, noticing how neatly Logan had bandaged it up. Janus tried to sit up but couldn’t, the pain was just too much for him. 

So he laid back down and admired his husband, absentmindedly playing with Logan’s dark bangs. Logan stirred at the touch, sitting up so that he was looking down at Janus. He climbed off the table and went around to inspect Janus’ wound.

“How are you feeling?” Logan asked, unwrapping the bandage to take a look at the stitches. 

“Good, it hurts but I’ll deal with it.” Logan looked concerned. Janus didn’t like it when Logan was concerned, he wanted to take Logan away, from all the anguish and pain that he had caused him.

“I’ll give you some more painkillers and numbing agents. Right now, you just need to rest.” 

“Were we followed?” Janus asked.

“If we were, they probably would have kicked down the door and arrested us by now, so I think it’s safe to say that no, we weren’t followed.” 

Logan helped Janus up, practically carrying up the stairs to their bedroom so that Janus was laying on a bed.

“Lay with me?” Janus asked.

“I should get you something to eat.” 

“Please sweetheart, just for a little bit.” Logan sighed and crawled into bed, laying down next to his husband. Janus pulled him over so that Logan’s head was resting on Janus’ chest. 

“I should lay down next to you, not like this. I could accidentally hurt your stitches, or you can hurt them.” 

Janus silenced his husband with a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Just, lay with me. No comments, no questions. You deserve a break more than I do. I’m the one who caused you to be in such anguish.” Janus ran his finger over Logan’s forehead, causing Logan to stop furrowing his brows. 

As Janus studied Logan’s face, he noticed that Logan’s glasses had gotten cracked. He wondered how he had missed that before. When he mentioned it, Logan just shook his head, saying that he would just buy new glasses and that Janus needed to focus on getting better.

“Get better, if not for yourself, than for me. Please,” Logan asked. Janus could hear the pain in Logan’s voice, see the tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes. He kissed Logan’s hand before wiping away the tears. 

“For you, I’ll do anything. I love you.”

* * *

Several months had passed since Janus’ failed plan. He had healed well, practically to the point that he was healthier than before. Logan had been by his side the entire time, which Janus couldn’t have been more thankful for.

The two of them had talked. Janus was worried that Logan would want them to give up their lifestyle in order to live a much safer way. But Logan had asked no such thing of his husband. All he asked was that Janus was more cautious in the future. 

“Hey handsome,” Janus said, coming and sliding into Logan’s lap while Logan worked. Logan paused what he was doing, some sort of computer coding thing that Janus knew little about, and devoted his entire attention to Janus.

“Hello,” He said, kissing Janus’ cheek. 

“I have a plan, it’s a good one,” Janus said.

Logan smiled. “You always do.” 

Before Janus could tell Janus all about the plan, Logan had pulled him into a kiss. The kiss turned into the two of them making out. And before Janus knew it, Logan had dragged him upstairs. The evil planning and prepping would have to wait for later, but he was fine with that. Right now, he deserved to be with his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> I hope you like this! I've been wanting to write some loceit for a while now but haven't found the energy. And I'm very proud of this!   
> Let me know what you think! I'm always willing to take constructive criticism!   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!   
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
